


World of Eyhxis

by DaggerlightTheNightwing



Series: World Of Eyhxis [2]
Category: World Of Eyhxis
Genre: Anthro, Blood, Breaker, Dragons, Earth, Elements, Eyhxis, Fire, Gen, Ice, Malice - Freeform, Plains, Tempest - Freeform, Volcano, Vulcan, War, Wars, freeze - Freeform, freezer - Freeform, hello, ohokstopwiththetagsdaggy, owo, shiner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerlightTheNightwing/pseuds/DaggerlightTheNightwing
Summary: Sorry for not posting in so long, I was on thanksgiving break. Will be working on the story more, don’t worry.





	1. Prolouge (And first chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in so long, I was on thanksgiving break. Will be working on the story more, don’t worry.

Prologue

A lone Malice was wandering the world, running through the fields of Gyndaris. The war was still going on between the tribes, and every single one of them didn’t feel completely safe. The only place she would be accepted was the Shiner Kingdom. _Everything will be ok once I reach the kingdom. I should never have left the underground._

She didn’t see anyone following her as she approached the kingdom, which was extremely surprising to her. She went up to the gate and rang the bell, and two Shiners came to the gate.

“Dex? When did _you_ leave?” One of them asked, Skeptically. Dex gulped, a bit ashamed.

“I wanted to see if I could find anything in Gyndaris,” She answered. The guards looked at each other, and nodded.

“Very well, come on in, we don’t want any Zions to attack you, right?” The second Shiner said, smiling at Dex while opening the gate and letting her in.

“Thank you, Ymir (Pronounced: Mere),” Dex said, bowing her head, and getting a friendly nudge back. Dex went into the second of the five palaces: one of the two for Malice guests. There were quite a few of her tribe here, which made her feel as safe as she would ever feel anymore. She sighed, knowing that at some point, the kingdom was bound to be attacked by other tribes, and even more bound to fall from an onslaught of dragons from the Zions and Vulcans ganging up on them. The Vulcans had a Zenn, a magic dragon, in their kingdom. The Malice and Shiners had heard about him. His name was Meteo, and he had the obvious Telekinesis, and also scales made out of meteor, hence the name. It wasn’t known if he had other powers, and if he didn’t, then he really wasn’t a threat at the moment, as he was hatched only nine months ago. Dex’s own eggs were due to hatch soon: A malice egg, and a Shiner egg. She and Ymir had mated quite a while ago in the past, and the eggs were scheduled to hatch in just a few days. Almost all the tribes had nothing against two dragons of separate tribes mating, as long as the two tribes were allied, or at least not enemies of either tribe. Dex couldn’t wait to see her dragonets come into the world. She curled up next to her eggs, and fell asleep next to them.

She woke to rattling, and her eyes widened. Ymir was sleeping next to her, like he always did.

“Ymir wake up, they’re hatching!” She whispered excitedly to Ymir, who instantly woke up to see.

“They are? I thought it would be another two days from now!”

“Me too, but they’re hatching _now!_ I’m so excited!”

The Shiner egg cracked first, and a bright yellow claw came out of the front, and a snout came out as well after only a moment. Ymir carefully picked off a bit of the egg to help the hatchling inside, and soon the little one’s head came poking out. The hatchling was bright yellow, as it’s parents could see when it shook off the rest of its eggshell, though it had some light streaks of black on her belly and one tiny streak near her right eye. Right as Ymir picked her up, a claw came out of the bottom of the Malice egg, and quite quickly, a head burst out the top, trying to break free. Dex used her claw to gently cut the shell a bit, and after a little more struggling, the Malice hatchling got the egg open and fell on its side, and Dex picked him up. It was mostly Black, like all Malice, but had bright streaks of Gold, similar to his Shiner sister, on its back and feet, and one in a curve around the his left eye.

“What should we name them?” Ymir asked.

“I think I’m going to name this little guy Xero (Zero),” Dex said proudly.

“Hmmm...I know it sounds cliche and all, but I’m gonna name this one Hope,” Ymir said simply.

“It’s still a good name,” Dex reassured him, twining their tails together,

“Besides, we need a little Hope in these dreadful times, and now we have exactly what we need: two beautiful dragonets.”

The two smiled at the little hatchlings, and nuzzled them.

“Hope, Xero, you two are the best things to happen to us.”

The castle shook, and Ymir nearly fell.

“No,” Dex said, wide eyed, “Why!? Why now?” She felt like crying: She predicted an attack, but not _now_ off all times.

“It’s the Tempests and the Zions!” A Shiner yelled to everyone, before a large tempest crashed down, pinning the Shiner and crushed his back, killing him. It was the Tempest queen, and multiple dragons came down to protect her.

The Queen of the Shiners came running in.

“Nexon! What are you doing here!? I thought we weren’t enemies!” Levi shouted at the Tempest Queen.

“We aren’t. I’m here for the Dragons of Shadow,” Nexon said, her face expressionless.

“Get out of here, there's a secret hatch over there,” Ymir whispered to Dex, who took the two dragonets and rushed for the hatch, thankfully not getting spotted by either Queen, and getting outside to blend into the shadows. Dex fled into a cave that led underground. It didn’t lead to her kingdom, but it was a cave, so she could blend in and hopefully be safe.

The little hatchlings chirped a bit in confusion and Dex patted their tiny heads.

“Don’t worry little ones,” She said, “You’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you...Never.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Part 1

Chapter 1

Hope and Xero were playing in the courtyard of the Shiner kingdom. It had been three years (Even though the dragons are anthro, they age as normal dragons do. 1Human year= 3Dragon years (of maturity)) since their father, Ymir, had vanished. Their mother told stories of him to the two, but never said  _ why  _ he wasn’t there. The two siblings didn’t pay much mind to it, since Dex was a good mother. For a few years they lived in the Malice Kingdom, for reasons Dex never told them. Then, she moved the dragonets to the Shiner kingdom, where she said it was safer. The two dragonets knew about the war, and how long it had gone for. 

“Hey Xero?” Hope asked out of nowhere. Her brother looked at her, tilting his head.

“What’s wrong, Hope?” He asked, a bit concerned. Hope fiddled with her tail.

“Do you think Father...Died? In the war?” She frowned, and so did Xero.

“I don’t know, but I bet he’s just adventuring.”

“Ya, that makes sense,” Hope said, smiling and the two continued playing.

“Hope, Xero, come back inside, please,” Dex shouted at them, and they listened, going right back inside the Shiner palace.

“The world is changing,” A Freezer said to herself as she stared out the window, “And none of the kingdoms will do anything about it.” She pulled out a worn out scroll, and started to read it aloud to herself. 

“Beasts of another world will rise again; the Dragons Of Plague bringing an allied threat alongside them. Kingdoms will fall, Eyhxis may never be the same...Unless they can be stopped by the world’s saviors. A Duo of Light and Darkness, bonded for life; An ordinary dragon of earth with a hidden destiny; A misunderstood figure with no goals; A frozen tear stuck in their own limbo,” She paused before she read the last parts. “And a dragon hidden inside another, an Exoskeleton of their true self. These dragons will bring forth peace to Eyhxis.”

She gave a single laugh of amusement. “Pretty lackluster if you ask me; whoever wrote this isn’t exactly good at what they do.”

Someone knocked on the door, and she rolled her eyes.

“Celsius, come downstairs. We have something to...show you,” an older dragon said, and Celsius was curious. Whatever she needed to see, it couldn't be good. She opened the door and went downstairs. The dragon, her mother, signaled to come to the door. Celsius looked outside to see the oddest thing, as well as a sad sight. A meteor had struck the center of the village, with three dead bodies accompanying it. None of them were dragons she knew (Since that would be too cliche), but it was still sad to see dragon dead from a random disaster. There was only a slight bit of fire, since the kingdom was so cold that the fire was burning out on its own. 

“Celsius, you do realize who that is, right?” Her mother pointed at one of the bodies, a female. Celsius looked closer and saw a crown on the ground, nearly covered up.

“That’s,” Celsius stuttered, realizing exactly what had happened, “That’s the Queen! She...she’s dead!” She nearly yelled. One of the other dead dragons was the princess then, since the two were always together when they leave the castle. There were no heirs, which meant...who would the queen be?

Dragons started screaming in panic, things like: “THE QUEEN IS DEAD! What do we do? What if the Vulcans attack! We’re defenseless without her!”

“Celsius…” Celsius’ mother put a claw on her shoulder, “Something tells me that we may have to move. We can’t stay here while the kingdom is under panic. Pack your things, we’re going to the Shiner’s kingdom. 

“The Shiners? Why there? Why not the Breakers?”

“The Shiners are good dragons. I know a friend of the queen that we can stay with. Her name is Dex, and you and her dragonets should get along nicely. Now hurry, we need to leave.” 

Celsius went to her room and started to pack everything she could into a decently sized box. It would be kind of hard to carry, but she could manage.

Once she got everything, Celsius and her parents (she didn’t have siblings) went out the back of their home and started flying towards the Shiner kingdom. 

_ No looking back. _ Celsius told herself.  _ Everything will be fine if I can find the prophecy dragons. _

The three Freezers approached the Kingdom of Shiners an hour later, and went right up to the gate.

“Halt, What’s your business,” One of the three guards said, stopping the Freezers. 

“My name is Teal. Frostbite and the princess are dead. We need somewhere safe to stay until the kingdom is in order again,” Teal stated.

“Frostbite is dead?” The third guard asked in shock. Teal nodded, and all three guards looked equally worried.

“Very well, come in. Hopefully the Freezers can handle choosing another Queen, and I will inform our’s of your presence,” one of the guards said, concerned.

“Thank you,” Teal responded, bowing to the guards as one went off to tell the queen. The three walked to the smaller palace that Dex lived in, though the Malice was outside. She saw Teal and looked confused at why they were here, and why they had their things with them.

“Teal?” Dex asked as she walked up to her friend. 

“I will explain later. Celsius, I can take your stuff. You go meet Dex’s dragonets.” Teal said, smiling at Celsius. She nodded, and saw the two dragonets watching the older dragons. The grown ups went into the palace, while Celsius went to meet Hope and Xero.

“Hello, who are you?” Hope asked curiously.

“Ya, and why are you here?” Xero continued his sisters probable thought.

“My name is Celcius. I am a Freezer...our Queen and her daughter were struck by a random meteor, so my mother and father are here and are going to stay with you.” Celsius said to the now wide eyed dragonets.

“Your Queen is DEAD?” Hope almost yelled in terror. Celsius nodded.

“One question, how did you all not realize a meteor was coming?” Xero asked. That was...a very good question, actually.

“Wait, what’s a meteor,” Hope questioned.

“They’re these  _ huge  _ rocks that fall from the sky. They’re extremely rare, a one in a million chance of happening if I remember right.” Xero answered.

_ Smart one _ , Celsius thought, and smiled.

_ These might just be the dragons I’m looking for. _

“Nice to meet you, um…”

“I’m Xero, and this is Hope. Nice to meet  _ you _ , Celsius.” Xero held out a claw.

She smiled again, and shook claws with Xero.

_ Yep. This is who I’m looking for. _

_ The duo of Light and Dark. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Praised. Special. Magic._ These words echoed in a certain Vulcan’s head for the past few years, ever since he was born. Meteo the Vulcan, the sole Zenn of the kingdom, and treated like royalty. A few months after he was born, he had moved a small boulder with his mind on accident, and everyone was either scared or, for the majority, impressed and amazed that they had a ‘magic’ dragon in their kingdom. They always said things like “We can take control of more kingdoms with this dragon...once he grows up,” “Who will he mate with?” And “Is he enough? He might fail us!”

That last one made him think...not so much about failing, but if he would even care if they hated him. Meteo didn’t exactly want the attention he got, and said so recently. He was surprised that the queen listened; giving him just a good amount of time alone from the public, and even letting everyone know that he still only has one power discovered so far, so dragons wouldn’t interview him on powers he might have. Meteo just wanted to do what _he_ wanted: Read the books and scrolls to study on the world, Polish his scales, which were made of meteor, something the other dragons thought was due to being a Zenn (Meteo wasn’t sure.), and practice alchemy, which most Vulcans didn’t try, since it was something that had been recently founded: about twenty years ago. Meteo didn’t know if the other tribes had discovered it, but he didn’t really care.

“Let’s see,” He mumbled as he set up his alchemy table, “Volcanic Ash, Check. Thunder Lilies from the plains, Check. Bluesand and Redsand from the Volten beach, check. Just need the Gale Gust.” Gale gust was a certain material that could only be obtained in the tempest isles. It comes from a certain, uncommon wind burst combined with the wind formed by a Tempests wings. The Tempests used it quite often, being the best tribe when it came to alchemy. They founded it though, so of course they had it pretty much mastered. Meteo had sent for a small shipment of Gale gust the other day, wanting to use it in his experiments.

“Might not be here for a little while,” Meteo mumbled. He stared at what he had acquired, and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t impatient, but he wanted to test something; something that, if it worked, could serve as a good offensive against invading Beasts. Meteo heard a knock on the door, and went to open it. He was greeted by a slightly larger dragon, by only about half a foot, with orange scales on his head. He was carrying a box.

“Your package, sir,” He said, handing Meteo the box.

“Thank you, Serzo. Here, you deserve this for your service,” Meteo replied, giving Serzo ten gold coins. Serzo bowed to him, and walked off.

Meteo went back to his alchemy table and put down the box, then cut it open with his claws, smiling at the contents.

“Two bottles of concentrated Gale Gust.”

How the Tempests got this into a semi liquid form was beyond Meteo, but he didn’t question it. He put some of the Red and blue sand, and the volcanic ash into a bottle, shaking it to mix them. He then ground up the thunder lilies and put them in.

“Now, how much of this stuff do I Actually need?”

Meteo picked up one of the two Gale Gust bottles, and opened one. He carefully started to pour drops into the bottle of ingredients, counting how many were being dropped.

“One...Two...Three…” the fourth drop made the concoction turn red, and Meteo quickly put a cork on it. After a minute it faded slightly.

“Ok, let’s see if this worked,” he said as he pulled the cork off, and a steam of bright fire blasted out. He put the cork back on, with half the bottle drained.

“Perfect, Flame Gale.” Meteo wrote down how many drops of Gale Gust were needed, then sat down, stretching and yawning.

“I need a nap before I tell the Queen about this.”

As he sat back and started to get comfortable, he heard loud cheering coming from outside. He groaned, got up, and opened the door to go outside. He walked down the stairs leading to his little adobe, and saw many Vulcans outside. Meteo went up to one of them.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone being so loud?” Meteo asked.

“Didn’t you hear?” The Vulcan replied excitedly, “Frostbite is dead! The Freezers are in absolute mayhem!”

Meteo immediately ran towards the queen’s quarters. He opened the door, the queen already on her way out.

“My queen!” Meteo started, panting.

“Yes, I heard about Frostbite,” Queen crater smirked, “Now we might just be able to take over their land.”

“But the Breaker kingdom is right next to it, as well as the Aquis and Absorbers!”

Crater stared at Meteo for a second and started walking out again, with Meteo following.

“Meteo, I assume that your little ‘experiment’ was a success?”

“Yes, your majesty!”

Crater stopped and looked at him again.

“Oh,” she said, a bit surprised, “I was being sarcastic. I didn’t think that alchemy stuff would actually work. Get me as much of it as you can.”

Meteo nodded and flew off; the only ingredient he needed alot of was the volcanic ash. _Thank Seperhes we live here,_ Meteo said, sighing in relief as he got grams worth of ash.

He hurried it all back to his home and started to mix as many Flame Gusts as he could.

He was tired by the end of it, and had only made eight, but that had to be enough, so he flew back to the center of the kingdom, and delivered the Flame Gusts to Queen Crater.

“This better be enough,” Crater said. Meteo didn’t respond, since he didn’t know it _was_ going to be enough. Crater gathered about half of the Vulcans, ready to invade the Freezer kingdom.

“Vulcans! It is time for us to claim new land! Let us destroy the Freezers, and Conquer their land!” Everyone cheered, and the Queen, Meteo, and the Vulcan army flew into the sky, towards the Freezer kingdom.

Only half an hour later, Meteo could see the Freezers looking on in terror at the Vulcans flying overhead. The queen and most of the Vulcans shot fireballs down at the ground dragons. The Freezers tried to fly away, though about a dozen were struck by the fire, and soon most of them were killed as the Vulcans swooped down to the ground. The dragons who weren’t killed right away tried to extinguish themselves, but quickly met their fate of death from the Vulcans. The queen and the tribe walked along the village they had landed in, burning down the houses and melting the snow and ice.

_This seems wrong_ , Meteo thought to himself, _this_ can’t _be right. Why would we need this land. Why do we need to kill so many innocent dragons!?_

He held his head as he saw Freezers either being burnt alive, or murdered by the queen and the army. None of the Freezers were quick or strong enough to truly fight back. They were going to be completely annihilated. Some of the Freezers had already started flying away, and, thankfully, the queen didn’t do anything about it. Meteo looked on at the broken down kingdom. The snow was scarce, revealing dead grass that was burned from the attack, and lots of water that was starting to evaporate.

“This land,” shouted the Queen, “IS HOME TO THE VULCANS!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven’t posted in quite a while, I’ve been caught up with Smash bros and Socializing after school, and I hope that anyone who actually likes my stuff won’t, you know, stop reading my work...I hope you all don’t mind waiting a while for stuff to come out. On other news, I maaaaaay start posting chapters of Dagex Chronicles #2 In the near future.
> 
> Also, Shameless self promotion HAHAHAHAHA! If you’d like to see my other, non writing stuff, subscribe to me on youtube, Daggerlight The Nightwing. I’ll be uploading a Minecraft Hardcore series Called Daggycore either at the end of the month or very early 2019 (yes I know...it’s Minecraft. Im 15, don’t heckin bully me XD. Srsly don’t...  
> If you wanna hear and/or see me in something NOW, check out Gameshow chaos on youtube, hosted by my buddy Civvv (and yes, it is A minecraft thing. Shush ur face, Winters! With all that said, enjoy Chapter 3 of World of Eyhxis.
> 
> My youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnOBik4tpThLrW-59yeHQ4A  
> Civvv’s youtube (So u can watch gameshow choas cuz it has me in it.): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoA125J7k4W60Snp-n7sfOg

Chapter 3

“What is happening?” A Breaker muttered frantically as he and a group of many others watched the Freezer’s flee their melting kingdom. He looked closer and saw the army of Vulcans.

“We have to help them!” He shouted, the other Breakers looking away.

“Jack, we _can’t_ , It’s too late for them. We need to make sure they don’t come _here_ next,” one of them said. Jack looked out again at the wrecked kingdom. He heard that just earlier today, the Freezers had lost their queen to a random meteor...something that couldn’t be avoided even if they knew about it.

Jack hung his head and started to walk off, his horns losing shine. The Freezers had been, for the most part, eradicated. Some had come to the Breaker kingdom shortly after, but most of the survivors likely went to the shiner kingdom.

_The world is already in enough danger as it is. The Beasts and Plague are still out there...we don’t need one of the tribes trying to kill everyone!_

“Why can’t everyone just stop fighting! Slow down for a day at least you idiots!” Jack yelled as he threw a chair at the wall, then looked up at the sky out his ceiling window.

“WHY HAVE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?” He shouted as loud as he could.

“Be quiet in there!” Someone said from outside his door, and he slumped down.

“Sorry,” Jack called quietly. He just wanted the war to be over, so he and everyone else would be ok, and unable to lose anyone they loved.

“I still miss them,” he whispered to himself.

“Jack, come here please. We are meeting in the living room,” the same voice called to him. Jack picked up a topaz pendant using his mouth, and put it on, then went outside. He passed by a few other dragonets in the hall. It was a long hall, with twenty four rooms, which could house two dragonets each.

Jack and other dragonets came down the ramp to the living room and sat down with everyone else. There were nineteen dragonets living here, including him, with an adult, Bipedal Breaker at the front.

_Including me, only five Quadrupeds. Strange for this place._

“As you all know,” the Dragon at the front, a male, started, “The Vulcans have conquered the Freezer kingdom. There is no need to panic, though we do have a few new dragonets that will be staying here. Everyone, please welcome your new brothers and sisters...for the time being.”

Five Freezer dragonets, three females, three males, all about the same age it looked like, came in from the entrance.

“These are Furizu, Reo, Congelare, Gel, and Frosset, Frysta. Treat them with respect.”

The adult dragon led the Freezers to their roomates. Jack got paired with Gel.

“H-hello, Gel. I’m Jack,” Jack said, hiding his nervousness as well as he could. Gel fiddled with her talons a bit before responding, “Nice to meet you Jack.”

Most of the other Freezers were already seeming to get along with groups of Breakers. Jack didn’t have a group; not even with the other quadruped Breakers. It was just him and Gel.

“I like your pendant,” Gel said, trying to break the tension.

“Oh! Th-thank you, my mom made me it a long time ago.”

Gel looked at the pendant for a bit, before Jack asked her, “You lost everything, didn’t you? Even anything to hold onto?” She nodded and sat down, which Jack did as well. He wished he could comfort her, but he didn’t have actual arms to pat her shoulder with, so he didn’t know what to do.

“Sorry, Gel,” he said. She smiled at him slightly.

“It’s ok. I saw my mother escape, but we got seperated. I think she went to the Shiner kingdom, so I know she’s ok at least.”

“Oh! That’s great.” Jack said, smiling as well.

“You know, you seem like a great guy, Jack. I told that big dragon...think his name was Emerald...about my situation. My mother should be here tomorrow at most...Maybe I could convince her to take you with us, since she most likely will go back to the Shiner kingdom.”

Jack went wide eyed with surprise.

“Y-you would do that? We just met!” Gel blushed a bit and fiddled with her tail.

“Like I said, you seem nice. I would love to have a sort of big brother around. I don’t want me or mother to be alone.”

Out of nowhere, Gel hugged him, and both dragons blushed quite a bit until Gel stopped.

The two talked a lot that day; about pretty much everything besides the incident of the former Freezer kingdom. The next day, they ate, talked more, and as luck would have it, Gel’s mother actually came and the two reunited. Gel told her mother all about Jack and how much she wanted her to adopt the Breaker.

“Please mom? He’s like a Brother,” Gel begged. Her mom looked at Jack for a moment, then at the owner of the building.

“I mean...how much would it cost?” Gel’s mother asked.

“8 Gold and 30 Silver for one dragon,” the owner replied.

Gel’s mother looked back at Jack and sighed, getting out a pouch of money and, to Gel’s fortune, got out the gold and silver and gave it to the owner.

“Jack, get your things,” the owner said with no emotion, as usual. Jack did so as quick as he could, said goodbye to everyone in the building, and the three dragons flew into the air, heading back to the Shiner kingdom.

Hope, Xero, and Celsius were talking in the courtyard. Well, to be specific, Hope and Xero were prodding Celsius with conversation topics that she just didn’t care about.

“I told you two a thousand times, I don’t want to talk. I’m trying to think.” Celsius finally said, and the two other dragonets shrugged and went to play.

All three perked up when they heard the gate open, and three dragons come through.

 _Tap is back...with her daughter, it looks like. But why is there a Breaker with her?_ Celsius thought about it for a minute, stumped, until she realized something.

“Be right back,” she said, and hurried inside and went to her room.

“Where is that thing?” She said, looking around. “There you are!”

She got out the scroll of prophecy, and looked at it again.

“A dragon of earth, with a hidden destiny,” She muttered, “So that’s likely him. Though I’m not sure Gel is the ‘Frozen tear’ in the prophecy.”

Celsius put the scroll away, opting to show it when she thought all of the dragons were together, and headed back outside.

Gel and Jack were seemingly having quite a good talk with Xero and Hope.

 _Typical,_ She thought.

“Hi Cel!” Hope said cheerfully as she saw the Freezer come outside.

Celsius rolled her eyes: it wasn’t worth correcting the younger dragon.

“Hello, Hope. It seems you’ve all been getting along.”

“Mmhmm,” Jack said, his tail wagging a bit.

“Hope, Xero, Celsius! Time to come inside, it’s going to be dark soon,” Dex called to the dragonets.

“You both come inside too,” Tap ordered to Jack and Gel.

Everyone saw that the sun was already halfway set, and walked inside their palace home and went to their apartments.

Celsius overheard Dex and Teal talking once she got through the door.

It was mostly just talk about how it was going to be difficult for six dragons to live in the same apartment. It was big enough for that many, but it meant that the adults may all have to work in order to have a large amount of food, though this _was_ the Shiner kingdom, so in reality, the queen couldn’t just give them more food because there isn’t an infinite supply, of course. Not all food grows on trees.

 _Well, thank Seperhes Eyhxis is surrounded by Ocean._ Celsius thought, and headed up to her room.

“Four down, two to go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Tempest Isles, a set of many floating islands that make up the Tempest kingdom high up in the air. It would take a normal dragon a large amount of stamina just to get up to one of the islands. The islands were huge, and stable enough for many buildings and villages to be built on them. These islands, of course, are the home of the Tempests: Founders of Alchemy and the fastest flyers in Eyhxis. The islands had pretty much everything the dragons needed; Schools, libraries, even an entire smaller island that was just one big lake, making food relatively easy to gather, though many kinds of plants and animals inhabited the isles as well.

Most of the Tempests were keen on being as fast and athletic as possible, and ready for whatever their enemies would throw at them. There were exceptions, however, and one in particular was, let’s just say, a very...amusing dragon.

He was laying down on a small peak of the second island, only around fifteen feet in the air from a field that was made to look like an arena. Dragons were fighting training dummies on the field.

The peak dragon was completely white, except for the short, blonde hair and navy blue eyes. He wore an aviator hat, and goggles over his eyes. 

“Shiron!” A big, bulky dragon shouted at him only a few feet away, “Get up and stop Slacking!”

Shiron groaned and got up, stretching his feathery wings and pulling his goggles up.

“Yes, Coach,” He said, rubbing his eyes, “I’m coming, don't get your wings in a bunch.”

The bulky tempest narrowed his eyes, and Shiron followed him down to the field. To Shiron, all this training was pointless. It wasn’t even  _ for  _ battling enemy tribes, but for a sport that the Tempests came up with. Shiron didn’t remember what it was called; all he knew was that you had to use your wing gusts to throw a small, seven pound boulder (with a Protection enchantment on it thanks to alchemy) into a goal to score points, and that he was forced onto the team just because his wings were slightly more powerful than average.

“Shiron!” The coach yelled at him again, “Show me what you have in those wings of yours.”

Shiron stretched his arms and went up to the boulder, breathing a few times, and threw it up, blowing a gust of wind using his wings to launch the boulder.

The dragons waited for it to crash down into the ground.

“Six meters (almost 20 feet for americans like myself)...not bad, Shiron.” The coach said, and Shiron gleamed a bit with pride. Even if he didn’t like the whole sport, he liked the fact he was decently good at it.

Only an hour later, it started to get dark, and all the Tempests at the school got their things and headed home, including Shiron of course.

“Hi mom, hi dad,” Shiron called when he walked into the house.

A dark, greyish dragon with slightly longer hair than Shirons looked at him, almost glaring.

“How did you do?” He said, sounding unamused.

“Ranshiin, leave him alone,” Another dragon, a female called, and the grey dragon grumbled. Shiron went into the kitchen.

“Dad’s still mad?” He asked the his mom, who just nodded.

“He just wants you to do well in that...whatever it was called,” She said, sighing. 

“He should be  _ proud  _ he gets to be a part of the first ever team. If I were a kid like him, I’d take that chance in a heartbeat,” Ranshiin said, loud enough for the other two to hear.

“By the way, Shiron, did you hear about the news?”

“Huh? What news? Did they already announce a game?”

Ranshiin gave a single “HA”, then waited a moment before speaking again, “The Vulcans have taken over the Freezer kingdom. Happened earlier today apparently.”

“WHAT?!” Shiron yelled, completely in shock. Both of his parents looked at him. “How!?”

“The Queen of the Freezers and her daughter were struck by a meteor, sweetie,” His mom answered, casually.

“But how did nobody in this kingdom see it? Why didn’t we warn anybody about it!?”

“First, it was a small one, so we wouldn’t have seen it. Second, too small to do any major damage, and Third, why care about the Freezers when our ally has more territory?” Ranshiin said, and Shiron responded by running upstairs right to his room. He threw his stuff onto his bed and started to pace about his room.

“This is impossible! Are they  _ all  _ dead? I hope they aren’t. If the Vulcans have more land, they could take everyone else's land if they aren't stopped. I...wh-what do I do, I have to do something. I could help! But what  _ can  _ I do? Go to a kingdom and warn them? They’d kill me!” He kept muttering to himself and paced faster, thinking of a place he could warn and be safe. The Vulcans couldn’t get up here easily, especially if they wanted to conquer. “But...they wouldn’t betray us. They know how much of a viable ally we are. UGH!” He didn’t want there to be a war  _ at all _ , but there wasn’t a way he could stop it, unless he had help. 

He needed guidence. He went downstairs and opened the door.

“Where are you going?” His mom asked.

“Going to see Cynx, I need guidance for something,” Shiron answered, closing the door and flying off to a cave on the First island. A dragon with glowing, pink wings and a crystal ball was sitting in the cave.

“Shiron, right?” She asked, and Shiron nodded, sitting down.

“Cynx, I need help. I want to help stop the war, but I...I don’t know what to do. I feel like I  _ can  _ help in some way.”

Cynx narrowed her eyes, then sighed, holding the crystal ball. Cynx was a Zenn with the power to project visions, used to scan a dragon and see what their best course of their next actions would be...so pretty much she could kind of see the future.

The crystal glowed and showed four dragons, a Shiner, a Malice, a Freezer, and a Breaker, all together in what looked like the Shiner kingdom.

“Cynx, why are you showing me this?” Shiron asked, looking confused.

Cynx just rolled her eyes at him and sighed. “It’s not hard to see what you want to do, Shiron. I know this is important for you. I know you want to help stop the war, but you need help to do it.”

“You mean I have to find these dragons? But that’s in the Shiner kingdom! I can’t just go there.” Shiron scratched under his hat.

“Trust me, Shiron, they won’t hurt you. Just tell them I sent you, and hopefully they will give you a chance...and let me guess, you’re thinking ‘what about my family? What about school?’. Well, what’s more important to you; Helping to stop the war and possibly save the world? Or a life of mediocrity and abuse?”

Shiron was silent, and didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Fine...can you at least tell my mother where I am?” Shiron asked, and Cynx nodded.

“Thank you Cynx. I hope you’re right about this.”

“I usually am…bye, Shiron. Good luck on your journey.”

With that, Shiron spread his wings, and headed right towards the Shiner kingdom.

As he was swooping down from the isles and flying towards the kingdom, Celsius could see the Tempest, and whispered to herself.

_ “And that makes five.” _


End file.
